The Son of Apollo
by Dragoman0106
Summary: Alex Mercer was a normal 13 year old but on his 14th birthday his normal life crashed and burned. (Takes place after HoO)
1. What's Happening!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO (yet)**

**Claimer: I own the plot and all of my OCs**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**What's happening!**_

Alex's life as just plain old normal until his 14th birthday. Alex Mercer was 13. He lived in Sydney, Australia. He was just like a normal kid, minus the fact that he was obsessed with Greek mythology. He was a smart kid and like most nerds, loved video games and didn't do too bad at school. Alex also loved archery, and sword fighting. One of the things that made him really like Greek Myths was the fact that he didn't know his birth father, He lived with his mum and stepdad. He had often sat there and wondered which Greek gods could have been his father but he couldn't tell who it would be.

His whole life was turned upside down one normal Saturday on his birthday when he was playing a video game at his house with his friend Tyson, while his Alex's mum were out shopping. One moment he was about to break a record in the game and the next moment a hellhound came smashing through his front window.

Tyson and Alex screamed and they both ran out into Alex's backyard.

Author's Note

From here on it will be 1st person, alternating between whatever characters are in that part.

~Alex~

I would've liked to say I was brave when the hellhound came barrelling into the room but no, to tell the truth, I craped my pants as we were running. Once we thought we were safe, I grabbed the bow that I had carved last month out of a giant branch that had fallen into our yard. The wood was very tough but flexible. I had also grabbed a bunch of arrows made from the same branch. I shot an arrow into the giant hellhound's foot which sadly only seemed to anger it even more.

"You're going to need a lot more then wood to take down that monster" said a voice that I had only heard a couple of time when I was 8.

I turned around to see my mother's friend, William standing in my backyard holding a heavy looking, faintly glowing bronze bow in his hands.

William nocked an arrow and let it fly straight into the hellhound's mouth.

"Hello, Alex" William said smoothly with his American accent.

"I haven't seen you in years!" I said to him

Tyson cleared his throat to remind me he was still here

"Oh my god, my mum's going to kill me when she sees this" I said with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Don't worry, I'm going to leave her a note as to where me, you and Tyson are going" William said

"What? Where are we going?" Tyson and I both said at the same time.

"To America, to your home" William said, confusing Tyson and I

He must of saw the look of confusion on our faces because he said "Don't worry it'll all make sense soon.

As William wrote the note Tyson and I were reading what he had written over his shoulder.

_Don't worry about Tyson and Alex, I am taking them to Camp._

_-William_

William left the note pinned to the door and gestured for us to follow him into his car, funny how we didn't notice a car pulling up when we were being attacked.


	2. So that's Camp!

**Hey guys reading this, Drago here. Just wanted to thank the stories 1****st**** follower, Tig442. Thanks. Have a cookie (::)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Claimer: I own the plot and my OCs**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**So that's Camp!**_

~Tyson~

Alex and I nervously got into William's car, which was a standard Toyota Hilux.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked impatiently.

"We are going to America" William replied smoothly as if he has dealt with this before.

"Why are we going to America? I like it here!" I whined surprising myself, as I usually never whine.

"I'll explain everything on the way to Camp after the plane trip." William said, ending the conversation.

Alex and I started chatting normally but when we started arguing over which Greek mythological creature was the coolest, (we both LOVED Greek Myths) I swear I saw William smirked when I argued that satyrs where the coolest but I let myself forget it.

"Okay boys, stop arguing, we're here." William said, snapping us out of our argument.

We both looked up to see we were at the airport.

As we were paying for tickets, the lady asked to see our passports **(AN: I've never been on a plane so I don't know if they do that)**.

Alex looked at William with a look of concern but discreetly so the lady didn't notice.

William just snapped his fingers and said

"You will let us pass" and surprisingly she just nodded and let us through.

We glanced at William with a look of 'What?' on our faces and he mouthed _later _and continued on to our plane.

~Alex~

The plane trip was fairly uneventful apart from some kids behind us pelting Tyson with Maltesers and I stifled a laugh.

After we piled into a rent-a-car and started driving.

"Answers, Now" I said to William, who just sighed and said

"Fine" He started

"You know the Greek Gods, monsters etc.?" William said

"Yeah" said Tyson and I simultaneously

"Well, they're real. And they live in America" William explained surprising us both

"So what does this have to do with us, and what is this 'Camp'?" I asked.

"Monsters usually only live in America but obviously someone wants you dead, fast" William stated

"Still, what does this have to do with us?" Tyson asked

"You two are demigods"

"Then who are our parents?" Tyson asked

"We don't know, was it your Mum or your Dad?"

"Mine would be my dad" I said

"Same, dad" Tyson said simply enough

"Hmm, if yesterday morning was an example, I would say you're a son of Apollo, Alex" William

I hadn't realised it had been over 24 hour since the hellhound attack, it was now 5:30 pm.

"Would my mother be worried?" I thought aloud without realising.

"Yes, she knew you were a demigod and asked me to look out for you." William said

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" I said

"Because, if you knew you would attract more monsters" William explained

"So… what's this camp you were talking about?" Tyson said snapping me out of my confusion

"No need to explain, we're here" William grinned

"Ah, nice to be back" He said

We got out of the car and looked at camp.

Tyson and I were stunned.

William started walked towards the camp so we followed him, our jaws touching the ground.

~Tyson~

William led us to a big building and called for someone named Chiron

"Who's Chiron?" I whispered to Alex

"Umm, he's a centaur" He whispered back

"Hello, I'm Chiron, the activities director at Camp Half Blood" Chiron said

I looked up and wasn't surprised to see a centaur looming above us.

"What are your names?" Chiron said in a friendly tone

"I'm Alex Mercer, and this is Tyson Pastio" Alex said and pointed at me, I just smiled weakly and waved.

I didn't realise just how tired I was after the last few days.

I collapsed onto a deck chair that was sort of uncomfortable but I didn't care and fell asleep instantly.

~Alex~

I just face-palmed when Tyson fell asleep in the deck chair. He did that a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean _a lot. _In school, at the shops, in a restaurant etc.

"Tired?" Chiron asked

"Yep" I said

"Wait, why are you eating a coke can?" I asked William, I hadn't noticed him chewing an aluminium can.

"I'm a satyr" he said like it made perfect sense, which it did.

"That makes sense, all those times you walked with a limp but could run fine, he sometimes made a 'blahaha' noise which I had thought was a nervous laugh." I said

He just nodded.

"Well, come along child, I'll show you around camp" Chiron told me

I followed him and managed to impress him at the archery targets

"Wow, you are an excellent shot, Alex, I wouldn't be surprised if you are a son of Apollo." Chiron told me

"That's what William told me yesterday" I said.

"Yes, he is quick to compliment" Chiron said

"And to conclude our tour, where you will be staying, the Hermes cabin" he gestured to an old log cabin that looked like it was bustling with children and teens

"Oh, and Alex, keep your wallet in a secure location around Connor and Travis." Chiron said with a grin.

"Ok thanks Chiron!" I said as he walked away.

One of the teenagers saw me and gestured for me to come in

"Hello, you must be new here, I'm Conner and this is Travis" He said pointing to someone who was most likely, his twin.

"Hi, I'm Alex" I said with a wave.

He showed me where I would be sleeping and I went there but didn't place anything due to Hermes being the god of thieves.

A horn sounded for dinner, as Connor told me. I was at the back.

At the pavilion, Nymphs came around with platters of food and I was starving.

I saw Tyson walking into the pavilion with Chiron and he mouthed _this place is awesome!_ so I mouthed back _I know._

As I was about to eat, everyone was standing up and going over to the fire and scraping part of their meal into the flames, so I went over and heard people whispering things as they pushed the food into the fire.

When it was my turn, I whispered "please reveal yourself, dad" and scraped a juicy piece of lamb into the flames and walking back.

After dinner everyone did their night activities so I went to archery.

I saw a boy that looked around 16-17 with black hair and eyes the colour of the sea struggle to draw the bow back so I went over and helped him.

"Thanks, I'm Percy Jackson." He said after he managed to hit the target on the outer rim.

"I take it that you're not a son of Apollo?" I laughed

"Yeah, I'm a son of Poseidon" Percy said

"Alex Mercer, Unclaimed" I replied

"I would've guess that you're a son of Apollo" Percy said

"Yeah, hopefully I am a son of Apollo" I replied

"Usually, new kids are scared when they first come but you are so… calm and relaxed" Percy said as we walked around.

"I know a lot about Greek Myths" I replied with a laugh

"Huh, just like my girlfriend, Annabeth." He said

"I'm guessing she's a daughter of Athena?" I questioned

"What? How did you know?" He asked

"I can tell a lot about people that I've never met, plus Connor told me not to mess with Annabeth" I said with a smile

"She would probably like to meet you." Percy said

"Come on" He said making me follow him until we found Annabeth at the amphitheatre with Clarisse La Rue.

"Hey Annabeth, Still making battle plans? The war against the giants is over, relax" He yelled with a smirk on his face.

Clarisse left the amphitheatre and Annabeth walked over to us and said

"Who's this?" she asked after kissing her boyfriend, pointing to me

"He's a new recruit, he knows a lot about Greek Myths and helped me actually hit the target in archery for once." He said laughing at the last part

"Wow, you must be really good if you can get Percy to actually hit the target" she said with a grudging respect for me

"So you think you know a lot about Myths, huh?" She said with a look of evil on her face

Annabeth quizzed me on Greek Myths until the horn sounded for bed and I got every question right and even she was downright surprised at how much I knew.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Percy said to us

I waved goodbye to Annabeth and walked to my cabin. I stepped inside and went over to Tyson who was smiling like crazy.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I asked him

"I got asked out" He said, barely able to contain his excitement

"What! By who?" I said now grinning like an idiot.

"By a Aphrodite girl named Loran." He said

"Nice" I replied

"I met a guy named Percy Jackson and he seemed pretty cool, I met his girlfriend, who is a daughter of Athena surprised at how smart I was" I said while laughing

"Hey, I've heard of Percy and Annabeth, everyone likes them and look up to them as they were the heroes of the Second Titan War and were two of the seven heroes in the Second Giant War" He said

"Percy mentioned a war against giants" I remembered

"I'll talk to him tomorrow" I yawned to Tyson before going to my sleeping bag and lying down.


End file.
